Dig It
by Harry Potter's sister
Summary: This is the movie version. What if Camp Green Lake took delinquet girls as well as boys? Ronnie doesn't like the fact that the girls are treated better then the boys so she instantly trys to befriend them. She becomes one of them and they become her best friends.


Chapter 1

Ronnie's pov

I sat on the bus as I watched out the window. I was on my way to Camp Green Lake along with every other girl on this bus. Recently they started taking girl delinquents although a lot of the girl here weren't as much delinquents as they were prostitutes.

This bus was more slut than person. There were only about 8 of us on the bus and about six of them were talking about lip-gloss in the back of the bus. We pulled up to the camp and all the guys outside were looking at the bus confused.

I stood up and climbed off first looking around at all the nothing. Everyone stared at me with confustion or amusment. This was probably the first time that a girl had been sent to camp. I walked forward where a red headed woman was standing.

"Good morning ladies," the woman said. "For the time you're here you will be cleaning up camp. Washing my car doing laundry, though if you make me angry you will have to work as a day labor digging holes for as long as I say."

Everyone nodded.

"Here are your clothes. One for work and one for leisure. When you wash your work clothes you leisure becomes your work," she explained handing each of us two orange jumpsuits.

"What do the boys do around here?" Piper asked. I had figured out on the bus that Piper was deffinatly Queen Bee.

"They're day labors now fallow me to your tent," she said walking away. All the girls began to fallow her, but instead I walked over to a group of boys standing off to the side.

"Why do you guys have to be day labors?" I asked.

"Why do you care princess?" one boy with large glasses asked.

"Call me princess one more time," I growled. A lot of the other boys went 'ooohh'.

"Oh what do you think you're going to do?" he said laughing.

"One kick and I win," I said smirking.

"Burn!" someone yelled.

The boy stared at me shocked.

"Hey you!" a voice yelled. I turned around to see the warden and she looked angry.

She stalked towards me. "You've been hear 10 minutes and you're already picking fights and not fallowing directions," she said. "You're going to work 2 weeks as a day labor."

"Thankyou," I said.

"What?"

"I don't think it's exactly fair that they have to dig holes and we don't because we're girls," I said.

"You wanna make it a month?"

"Love to." Then she smacked me. My cheek tingled but I ignored it as I turned back to her with fury. I spit in her face.

"That's it. You will work as a day labor for your entire term here and you will be staying in the D-tent with the boys," she screamed drawing everyones attention.

I turned towards the boys. "If anyone touches my ass or my boobs you're going to lose your balls. Got it?" I said.

They all stared at me wide eyed. I turned back around to see the warden stoming away angrily.

"Isn't she just a bundle of joy," I said sarcastically. "So do any of you want to tell me your names?"

"I'm X-ray," the boy I had been arguing with said.

"Armpit."

"What a lovely name."

"Zigzag."

"Magnet."

"Squid."

"Twitch."

"I'm Stanley. Or Caveman."

"Zero."

"So what's your name?" X-ray asked.

"Ronnie," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well welcome to the D-tent Ronnie," he said.

"I think we should call her Spit," Armpit said. There was a wave of agreement.

"So you all have nicknames and mine is going to be Spit?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah pretty much," Z-ray said.

"Cool! So where do I sleep?" I said smiling.

"Caveman and Zero will so you. Right guys," Armpit said.

"Yeah will see you in a couple minutes," Caveman said walking away. I fallowed him and Zero. We walked into a large tent which was lined with beds.

"Here this is your bed," Zero said pointing to the one closest to the door. He sat down on the one next to it and Stanley sat across from me.

"Thanks," I said.

"You might want to change," Stanley said.

"Thanks for the advice," I said grabbing one of the orange jumpsuits. I pulled my tank top over my head leaving me in my bra and shorts.

"Whoa we were going to leave first," Zero said standing up.

"Sorry," I said. Him and Stanley stood up and walked outside.

I took off my shorts and pulled on the jumpsuit. I walked outside into the baking sun.

"Let's go dig some holes," Zero said.


End file.
